The Transformers: Fall of Megatron
This page is for the movie. For the toyline, please refer to TT: FoM (Toyline) The Transformers: Fall of Megatron is the finale to phase 2 of The Transformers Cinematic Universe. Characters Optimus Prime: Formerly Orion Pax. He is the noble leader of the group known as the Autobots Bumblebee: The loyal Autobot scout and one of Prime's most trusted Ironhide: Prime's oldest friend. A weapons specialist who's favorite weapon is liquid nitrogen Ratchet: The Autobot medic.Grouchy at times, his spark is always in the right place Cliffjumper: A wreckless Autobot who likes big guns Wheeljack: A tinkerer who sounds like he is straight from Brooklyn Powerglide: Aerial Autobot warrior Chromedome: Originally a number cruncher at Cybertron's Institute for Higher Programming, fled Cybertron during the war Brainstorm: Always has ideas and strategies on his mind, fled Cybertron during the war Hound: Autobot combat officer, prefers the landscape of Earth over Cybertron. Jazz: Head of Autobot special operations, adapts well to change Sideswipe: The less sociopathic of the Lambo twins, known to become wreckless Mirage: Once a rich Cybertronian enjoying the finer things in life, he was forced to choose a side in the war, and joined the Autobots. He can make himself invisible. Sunstreaker: More sociopathic than his brother Sideswipe, believes he is better than everyone else, LOVES going fast Red Alert: Paranoid medic, once tricked into becoming a Decepticon, but realized his mistake and came back to the Autobots. Due to this he is not really trusted as a doctor. Blurr: Fast thinking, fasdt talking, and fast moving. He is the fastest Autobot (if not Cybertronian) in existence. Kup: Kup is an old veteran of the Cybertron military, around during the war of the Predacons when Cybertronians took over Cybertron. He is big on following and giving orders, often reinforcing Optimus Prime's commands to the Autobots or giving his own when he feels necessary. Gears: He hates the lush, green surface of Earth, but that doesn't stop him from the Autobot's current main goal: Protection of the human race. Cosmos: A very skilled, fast, and intelligent Autobot who serves as the Autobot's transport. Warpath: Warpath speaks a form of English where every other word is onomatopoeia, whether its Blam!, Pow!, or Kazowie!. It often gets on his fellow Autobot's nerves. Swerve: Loud, outgoing, and enthusiastic, Swerve is the one Autobot who boosts every Autobot's morale in the middle of a war. Ultra Magnus: Former head of Cybertron Police, current leader of Cybertron and Iacon City Commander. Trailbreaker: Has a well liked sense of humor, especially in dark times. However, he has low self esteem and needs encouragement. Roadbuster: Leader of The Wreckers. He is usually armed to the teeth and is looked up to by many, due to his charismatic attitude. Whirl: Crazy, insane, reckless bot who uses his insanity for good and not evil. Member of The Wreckers. Topspin: Loves to prove that there is no obstacle he cannot get around. Member of The Wreckers. Megatron: Former gladiator who let his evil thoughts take control Starscream: Leader of the Seekers, 2nd in command of the Decepticons, and the Decepticon Air Commander. He deems Megatron unfit for being a leader, and always schemes against him in hopes of taking over as the Decepticon leader Thundercracker: The Seeker brainiac and 2nd in command of the Seekers Skywarp: The Seeker idiot. Infused with experimental teleportation technology to sneak up on unsuspecting fighter pilots and Autobots Shockwave: Loyal science officer of the Decepticons Soundwave: Loyal Decepticon who has deleted all processes that allow emotion, believing emotions are a weakness. Communications officer Laserbeak and Buzzsaw: The twin bird minions of Soundwave. Used for liaison/recon and aerial attack missions Ravage: Loyal only to Megatron and Soundwave, his primary missions are liaison and sneak attack. Ratbat: Obsessed with efficiency, sees everything, including the war, as business Rumble: Street punk, loves destruction Frenzy: Lives for fear, destruction, and all things malicious and evil. Rumble's twin. Wingthing: Gleefully follows Soundwave's every command, shares his penchant for cruelty Howlback: Takes her position as enforcer seriously, temporarily Soundwave's ally. Vehicons: Decepticon foot soldiers developed by Decepticon science officer Shockwave, usually weak and easy to destroy, but are deployed in numbers. Nightbird: A human-built robot who found her way to Cybertron and joined the Decepticons in exchange for being reformatted into a transformer. Shrapnel: Insecticon who mastered electricity. Dark and twisted mind, even for a Decepticon. Bombshell: Insecticon who can control the minds of others to do his bidding. Kickback: Makes friends easily, but under the surface is very malicious Misfire: Cannot hit his target, always left open for attack Slugslinger: Only acts tough when he has ammunition, is really a weakling Triggerhappy: Hit his head during training, leaving him mentally unstable and not be able to take things seriously Needlenose: Once a fashion icon, bad criticism lead this Decepticon who speaks like a surfer/60s/70s guy to the Decepticon cause. Quake: Berserker, kills everything in sight. Spinister: Dark menace, closed book, very private, very sadistic Shockwave: Loyal science officer of the Decepticons Soundwave: Loyal Decepticon who has deleted all processes that allow emotion, believing emotions are a weakness. Communications officer Plot The film starts off with Optimus revealing to the audience that several drop pods from both sides were arriving to Earth. The next scene cuts to Rumble and Frenzy (RIBFIR in this particular continuity) pounding the ground by a mine, intending to make it collapse on the humans underground. Drift, on ground recon, and Windblade, above him on air recon, obviously a couple, are coming towards the area. WIndblade asks if he recognizes them, and Drift tells her they are Rumble and Frenzy. They transform and begin to attack the two twins. After a fight ensues between the two groups, Rumble and Frenzy are deactivated. Spinister arrives and transforms into robot mode, telling how he is going to melt them in a vat of magma. Cosmos, the Autobot Transport, blasts him down, and the two board him, and they return to base. The Autobots are called to a meeting. Prime tells the Autobots that his old friend, Ultra Magnus, has arrived with the Wreckers to Earth, and that they have been recruited for Team Prime, and that everyone must be on their best behavior. Meanwhile, Megatron is plotting an attack on the Pentagon and the White House to disorient the citizens of the United States by destroying their government down to it's very core, so he can create an empire he would use to take over the rest of the world. Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp would lead an attack on both government installations while the Autobots are distracted by the Insecticons and Soundwave's minions. Soundwave then ejects Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, Ravage, Ratbat, and newcomers Wingthing and Howlback to rendezvous with the Insecticons near the Autobot base while the Seekers disbatch. The Wreckers and a handful of new Autobots arrive at the base. After they are welcomed, laser fire impacts The Ark, as the three birds swoop in. A thunderstorm rolls into the area, giving a perfect opportunity for Shrapnel to use his special attacks. As the Autobots fight against all the minions and Insecticons, Prime gets and encrypted transmission sent by the President stating that 3 F-15 Eagles of Decepticon origin are firing at the White House and the Pentagon, also threatening to drop bombs. Cosmos, Warpath, and The Wreckers are sent to deal with them while the others fight off the minions. Cliffjumper is tasked with getting the Witwickys out of harms way. Both threats are dealt with. The three birds survived and retreated, along with Ravage. Howlback defected to the Autobots, and she became one of them. Enraged by the failures, Megatron leads Nightbird, Misfire, Slugslinger, Triggerhappy, Needlenose, Quake, Shockwave, Soundwave (with Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, and Ravage) Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp to the Autobot base, along with hundreds of Vehicons. The Autobots realize their approach and stand armed and ready outside of The Ark. A massive fight begins. Later in the attack, Thundercracker kills Drift, leaving Windblade distraught. Misfire tries so hard to hit Autobots, but ends up killing Vehicons with friendly fire, and is then fired upon by 2 of the Vehicons. Kup, Gears, Brainstorm, Chromedome, Gears and Mirage fall, and so do the Decepticons Nightbird, Slugslinger, and Needlenose, In the middle of the battle, Optimus and Megatron stand in traditional "One Shall Stand, One Shall Fall" fashion. The two go at it for a good while, and Prime kills Megatron. The cons, now under the leadership of Starscream, retreat back to Cybertron to plot a new scheme, The movie ends with several Autobots leaving Earth, while the original 5 remain on Earth to pick away any remaining Decepticon forces left behind on Earth.Category:Fan Fiction Category:TTCU